


The Adoption

by AKK



Series: Possessor [1]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Cat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goose finds his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adoption

"Oh no, it's gone again." Moira O'Malley, first engineer for space crafts at B.E.T.A., looked into a big paper box at the entrance of the BetaMountain cafeteria.  
"Who is gone again?" asked Captain Zachary Fox behind her.  
"My kitten." Moira bowed down and searched under the near standing tables. "Suzie got five, but it is only allowed to keep one pet in an appartement. My special permission run out today. I've found new homes for four of them, but nobody wanted the last one so far." She shrugged in sorrow. "If I don't find it fast, I'm never going to get a new home for it in time."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a little tom. A _really_ little tom. It's the smallest kitten in the litter. Maybe that's the reason nobody wanted it." She still searched under the tables.  
"What it looks like?"  
"Grey striped with a white snout."  
"I'll help you searching."

Niko curiously watched the little cat walking across the cafeteria with its tail raised high above its small back. The tip twitched. It headed directly towards Goose. He looked out of the great window down to the starting decks and took a deep sip of his coffee. He hadn't noticed the cat... until it marched straight up his legs and curled up in his lap.  
"What's this?!"  
"Looks like a little cat."  
"But what...?" He looked down at the tiny creature that drove her claws in the cloth of his uniform. Perplex great green eyes matched with determined great green eyes. A soft purring was in the air.  
Niko snickered. "Shane, you are possessed."  
He suspiciously touched the cat with a single finger at the neck. The purring got louder. "What is it doing here?"  
"I don't know."  
"There you are!" Moira rushed over towards them, Zachary followed much slower. "Ranger, please, this is my cat. Will you..."  
Goose raised his hands. "Not my decision. I'm just the seat."  
Niko looked at the curled up cat. "More like a basket, Shane."  
Moira grabbed for the cat and got a really angry hiss. Niko and Gooseman looked amazed at it. None of them had believed this little creature capable of such a furious noise.  
"It doesn't want to go, Miss." Goose said dryly.  
"Ranger, I'm really running out of time. I've to find a new home for him today, otherwise he'll be put down."  
"Oh no." Niko looked horrified at the kitten. "Why? He seems totally healthy."  
"I've no place for the kitten and the mother. And nobody wants him."  
"But _he_ obviously wants Goose." Zachary stood behind them and watched, amused, the whole scene.  
"Do you want a cat, Ranger?"  
"Not really." The purring in his lap increased when he ran his fingers over the big ears. "I don't know what to do with him." He tried to remove the cat's paws from his uniform only to find out that it didn't work.  
Niko grinned. "The only way to give him back seems to be _with_ your trousers."  
"That's out of the question." A tiny head knocked against his palm demanding for further attention.  
"Then you have a problem."  
"Hm... What are cats for?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I know why people keep dogs and horses and even some kinds of birds. But cats?" His fingers ran again over the ears, strove through the grey fur at the neck and started to crawl the throat. He continued without noticing it at all.  
Niko watched his unvoluntary stroving. "You already know, Shane," she said with a smile. "And I think we have an adoption to party."  
"Whose?" Two pairs of amazing green eyes looked up at her.  
"Yours." Niko laughed. "This little guy," she pointed at the ball of grey fur on his lap, "has adopted you if you like it or not."  
"I'll give you a list of the things it needs, Ranger." Moira tucked the paper box under her arm. "I don't think I'm going to get him off you in time." She grinned. "Seems he's solved his problem on his own."  
"I won't be asked, will I?"  
"With all the things I know about cats in my mind," Zachary laughed, "not at all, Goose!"  
Running his fingers again through the grey fur Gooseman finally shrugged. "Than there's a new animal in the predator's cage."  
"How are you going to name him?" Moira asked.  
"Possessor." The cat agreed with a loud purring.


End file.
